The Way She Feels
by AndShe'sAfraid
Summary: AH.One-Shot. Bella is being bullied at school and when something happens, she can't handle it anymore. She runs home from school and cuts her wrists.But will Edward be able to save her in time?.Based on 'The Way She Feels by Between the trees'


Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer ;D

One-Shot based on the song 'The way she feels – Between the trees'

Shes upset  
Bad day  
Heads for the dresser drawer to  
drive her pain away  
Nothing good can come of this.  
She opens it theres nothing there  
is only left over tears  
Mom and dad had no right she screams  
as the anger runs down both of her cheeks.

Then she closed her eyes  
and found relief in a knife  
the blood flows as she cries

All alone the way she feels  
Left alone to deal with all the pain-drenched sorrow relief  
Bite the lip just forget the bleeding

Curled up shes on the floor  
relief left her she had hoped for something more  
from it  
He leans down to comfort her  
She is weeping and He  
wraps His arms around  
and around and around and...  
The deeper you cut  
the deeper I hurt  
The deeper you cut  
it only gets worse

Now shes slowly opening...  
new eyes...

Then she opened her eyes  
and found relief through His life  
and put down her knives

Then she opened her life  
and found relief through His eyes  
and put down  
she put down her life

I walked towards the edge of the bed and knelt down as I clutched my stomach and the never-ending tears fell from my face.

'They did it again' I thought as I wiped the tears angrily away from my face.

Flashback:

I was in one of the many school hallways at forks high school when I saw everybody crowded around a something. I pushed past the flock of students until I reached the front, which I am soon regretting I did not. There in front of me was a television-most importantly a television with a tape. A television with a tape I didn't even knew existed, because on the small television was me- hair held in a ponytail by none other than Mike Newton and I sucking him off right in front of the camera. You could tell I was drunk- because it was sloppy blowjob and you could hear the music blaring from outside the dark lit room. The tape continued, apparently it was edited so they fit a whole 40 minute sex scandal into a 5 minute fucking jamboree. It contained things I never even heard of, but was doing and people walking in and out of the room randomly. My face grew hot as the tears welled up in my eyes. They always did something to make my life worse than it already is. They as in Mike, Lauren, Jessica, and Tyler. Those douches, ever since I was in 10th grade and Jessica claimed I slept with her then boyfriend Josh they had been making my life a living hell. They were like some evil fucking aliens in disguise. I had Edward to help me through everything though, but I do not think I could over this one. I turned around-my face scrunched up in disgust as everyone around me snickered and said names I will not even dare to repeat. I raced down the hallway, dropping my backpack on the way, and to my truck. When I successfully made it to my truck I broke down right there and just started sobbing. Fucking sobbing. I had my hands tangled into my hair as my head was buried in my knees as I sat on the floor of the dirty ass parking lot. I felt arms wrap around me- I knew whom it was, but I did not want comfort right now. Hell comfort was the last thing on my mind at this moment. I jumped up, pushing him away in the process and got into my truck starting it up as I heard repeat bangs on my door and window and I ignored every effort as I sped down the road leaving a distraught Edward in the parking lot and I the last thing he said was 'please'.

End of flashback.

I crawled to the dresser opening the draw and looking around trying to find the silver box that I kept in there under my shirts. I finally found the box and and opened quickly expecting to find the silver shiny razor that I held in there, but I was only met with a white interior. I threw the box angrily across the room and it hit one of the pictures I had on a shelf of my brother Emmett and I on his 24th birthday.

"Charlie!" I growled as I realized that he must have taken the razor knowing of what I did. I screamed a blood curling scream as I ran downstairs and into the kitchen- my tears replaced by angry sobs. I rifled through the drawers until I found a brand new knife that I bought last week. I gripped it as I pressed it to my skin and I dragged it across my skin, noticing all the other scars that were randomly placed on my arm as well as the other one.. I bit my lip-practically drawing blood and closed my eyes, finding relief from the knife. I did it once more but on the back of my forearm making it deeper-longer. I dropped the knife on the floor and I feel to the floor- the blood seeping out from the cuts I just made – and hugged my knees to my chest and sobbed. I heard footsteps angrily running across the concert from outside, but I could care less about who walked in on my bloodbath. I heard an intake of breath and someone running towards me. I felt someone put their arms around me and hug me close to them. I already knew who it was as I breathed in the intoxicating scent of my friend.

"It hurts." I whispered. I felt him nod against me before, he put a finger under my chin and I opened my eyes to find my eyes staring into his brilliant emerald eyes that showed relief. He smiled softly as I my tears came to a halt and I leaned forward. I kissed him ever so softly and for just a moment I knew I would be all right.

'She put down the knife and found relief in his eyes.'


End file.
